Walking in Twilight
by Kisaki
Summary: During his stay at Kingdom Hearts Riku came across a young girl. Unbeknownst to him, there was more to this girl than her peaceful looks. He quickly realized there was more to her when she was able to bring Xenmas to his knees by saying his name. R


_**A Fateful Encounter**_

The setting was perfect for another peaceful promenade around the town. A quiet figure made its way down the road, his lonesome steps echoed through the air breaking the silence. As he strolled down an empty path his eyes fell on the street lamps he passed by. The dim light flickering inside the crystal bubble caught his attention. It was just a mere insignificant light and yet, it stood a brave battle against darkness. However, the light was not alone on its fight, for over them stood a gorgeous night sky bursting with glimmering stars. The constellations themselves would have been more than enough to provide the slumbering town with a gentle night glow.

"Life works in mysterious ways," the man stared up at the stars, "to think that fate would have me live in such a peaceful place while my heart goes through so much turmoil."

A lone guard waved at the man as he walked by. If it had been another person, the guard would have probably questioned the reasons for such an odd behavior. Nonetheless he knew this man quite well and it was his habit to take a couple of leisure walks around the town. There was nothing more relaxing than admiring the peaceful haven that had become of this place.

He closed his eyes and allowed his feet to take him wherever they desired. By now he had wandered so many times through the same path he knew it by heart. No matter what path he took he always ended up in the same place. There was no other place far more tranquil than the small fountain hidden deep within the garden. To get to it, you had to navigate your way through a labyrinth of flowers and green living walls.

Unbeknownst to the garden's designer, his creation had served as the man's inspiration in many instances. More than once he had compared life to the labyrinth. Every twist and dead end seemed to reflect life's mayhem and disappointments, at least those were his beliefs. At the end was a great reward, the gorgeous awe-inspiring fountain that was well worth the search.

"Wake up!" A yell brought him back to his senses.

It took a while for his sight to become adjusted as his eyes burst open. Few people frequented the fountain, even during the town's bustling hours. He was definitely taken aback by the fact that there was someone this late at night. After a couple of minutes he was able to make out two figures lying on the grass just before the fountain.

"Wake up!"

Before him lay a young man unconscious and beside him, clinging desperately to his arm was a small girl. The young man's body was barely clothed with a ragged dirty white cloak. His tanned skin showed no sign of violence, and yet he was still unconscious. A long unruly mane lay sprawled around him, framing the awkward position his body had fallen into.

"Please…"

The man quickly made his way to the odd couple. The girl's back was turned to him. From the look of her long white locks, he could tell the two of them were related. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and turned her towards him. Her feline eyes stared into his with clear fear. She bit his hand and fiercely stood over her companion's body.

"Go away!" Tears streamed down her sun-kissed face as she stretched out her arms in front of the young man.

"You poor thing, you're scared to death," he stretched out a caring hand, "I mean you no harm."

She brought down her arms in resignation. There was nothing she could do if that man decided to overpower her, she figured it was best to go down without a fight. Her body shook uncontrollably as she sobbed. Fear and disappointment raged in her eyes as she looked away from the man.

"My name's Ansem," the man kindly introduced himself, he approached her slowly trying not to scare her anymore than she already was, "and yours?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she stepped behind the young man's body, slowly edging herself away from Ansem while keeping an eye on her companion.

Ansem placed his hand on the young man's neck. A faint pulse confirmed his fears, the boy was not doing well. Ansem had suspected this when he noticed him, his lips were a slight bluish hue. To make matters worse, he was starting to grow cold. He looked up at the girl.

"He's dying," Ansem explained.

What happened next took the diligent scientist completely by surprise.

A grunt escaped Ansem's lips as he fell back onto the ground. He looked down only to see a mess of white hair attached to his body. The girl had jumped over the body and clamped her arms around him. Ansem embraced her gently and stroked her head softly. He could feel her body trembling against his, her arms tightly clasped around him. She did not need to say it, Ansem could tell she was begging for help with her complete being.

"You're safe," Ansem cradled her in his arms, "I promise you'll be safe… you and your friend."

Ansem felt strange as he embraced the girl. He had spent countless years studying the heart and everything about it. Still, all his research had been tossed aside by that girl's sudden embrace. He was feeling strange, he had no idea who these two strangers were, yet he felt determined to protect them with his very existence. Perhaps there were more things to the heart than what he thought.


End file.
